I'll Be Waiting
by sixthmagnitudestars
Summary: Traducción autorizada del one-shot de Midori-Emmi. Fue una confesión respondida demasiado tarde. Takao está contento, ya que se las arregló para ver y escuchar a su compañero una última vez antes de que su tiempo habría terminado, y Midorima sólo desea que las cosas no resulten así. El destino era demasiado cruel para ellos dos. Muerte de un personaje. ONE-SHOT.


Hola, ahora traigo un one-shot MidoTaka muy hermoso ; ; aclaro que no es mío, es una traducción autorizada del fic de _Midori-Emmi {fanfiction /s / 8912946} quiten los espacios_ (:

**Disclamer:** Obviamente no me pertenece este one-shot ni KnB. También pondré el disclamer original.

* * *

**Disclamer:** Si KuroBasu fuese mío entonces Takao estaría canturreando una canción de amor para Midorima ahora.

**Advertencia(s):** Angustia, Amor de hombres, Muerte de un personaje, Midotaka, leve OOC… añade más si consideras que pertenecen aquí.

* * *

"Shin-chan… Me gustas."

El corazón de Takao Kazunari estaba latiendo tan fuerte que le dolía. Había sido una hazaña para él mantener su voz firme, y su anticipación envió adrenalina que bombeaba por sus venas. Él podía oír su respiración, su corazón, y sobre todo eso… la respiración de Midorima.

El chico más alto miró hacia arriba desde el banco en el que estaba sentado para mirarlo.

"¿Así que eso es lo que querías decirme? ¿No es lo que dices todos los días?"

El escolta estaba en lo correcto. Él decía algo parecido a esas líneas todos los días. Takao se pasó la mano por el cabello.

"No. Me gustas… Como en las parejas gusta el uno del otro. Me gustas y quiero que seas mi novio ¡Ese es el tipo de gustar del que te estoy hablando!"

Silencio. Sofocante silencio. El base suspiró y cogió su mochila.

"¿Sabes qué? sólo-"

"Takao"

Se dio la vuelta.

"Sé a lo que te refieres. Yo… sólo necesito un poco de tiempo. "

_Quizá él está pensando en maneras de rechazarme, o esperando que yo lo olvide y sigamos adelante con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiese pasado…_

Incluso si existía la posibilidad de que Midorima realmente quería decir lo que dijo, aún era difícil de ignorar ese pequeño y apretado movimiento que su corazón hizo cuando pensó en los posibles resultados de sus acciones. Él enserio estaba preparado para todo. Incontables horas frente al espejo fueron gastadas intentando expresar sus sentimientos. Incontables oportunidades fueron perdidas porque él era muy tímido. Incontables maneras en las que la confesión podía resultar bien o mal.

Su compañero seguía mirando su espalda.

"Realmente quise decir lo que dije. Puedes rechazarme, o aceptar, pero necesito una respuesta… por favor"

Pasó una semana.

Luego 2 semanas.

Midorima Shintarou aún debía dar una respuesta, pero no fue porque lo hubiese olvidado o estaba tratando de ignorar el tema. Era un sentimiento complicado. Para ser honesto, la confesión de Takao estaba lejos de ser normal, pero también lo fue su reacción ante esta. Estaba tan tranquilo, tan maduro respecto a todo, sin embargo él tenía la misma edad que si compañero de equipo, y por lo tanto él también estaba confundido.

El pelinegro era definitivamente un amigo. Uno bueno de hecho. Despreocupado, seguro y entendía un error. Para ellos haber conseguido esta cercanía considerando la dinámica de su relación (porque vamos ¿qué tipo de amigos transportan al otro en un rickshaw?), era nada menos que un milagro. ¿Podía él enserio ver a Takao como alguien a quien podía amar? ¿Alguien que podía aceptarlo por quien era y quedarse a su lado? ¿Estaría Midorima dispuesto a hacer lo mismo para el otro?

Takao era molesto, pero cada vez que el verde se encontraba con el azul oscuro durante el tiempo de juego, el peliverde se encontraría a sí mismo sintiéndose un poco más culpable ante la mirada de dolor en sus ojos. Era casi como si los Ojos de Halcón estuvieran diciendo sólo una cosa.

"Estoy esperando, Shin-chan."

Le tomó otra semana para conseguir su actuar juntos y decidir que sí, él estaba atraído hacia Takao. Fue casi vergonzoso como los recuerdos de cada pequeña cosa fueron inundando su mente como un raro drama de la vida real. Quizá la confesión fue algún tipo de catalizador. Un catalizador que desencadenó un poco la pequeña atracción que Midorima sentía por el chico más bajo.

"_Midorima Shintarou… meh, es un poco largo. Ya sé ¡te llamaré Shin-chan!"_

"_Cállate, Takao"_

"_Ahora, ahora, no seas tan tímido~"_

"_Calla y muere, Takao."_

_Aunque todo lo que el otro chico hizo fue reírse. Esa fue una nueva sensación, encontrar a alguien tan dispuesto a aceptarte por quién eres. Su demasiado fuerte (y rara) creencia en los horóscopos y el destino, empujó a muchos lejos, pero lo único que parecía hacer a Takao era traerlo más y más cerca._

Podían ser sus hormonas hablando, pero el base tenía un buen cuerpo. Delgado, musculoso y ligeramente bronceado. Esta vez, su sangre corrió hacia el sur y Midorima sólo quería enterrarse a sí mismo en un hoyo de pura vergüenza.

Sin mencionar, sus horóscopos eran compatibles también.

Más y más profundo. Él se estaba enamorando de su compañero cada día más.

"Takao… ¿podemos hablar?"

El base guardó el último de sus libros y se colgó la mochila al hombro. Sus ojos estaban esperanzados, pero en conflicto.

"Me encantaría…pero no hoy. Mi mamá quiere que haga algunos recados para ella, así que necesito irme directamente a casa y probablemente estaría fuera hasta la cena…"

_Probablemente quiere ganar tiempo para prepararse a sí mismo…_

Midorima movió su mochila.

"Ya veo."

"¿Mañana?"

"Sí. Mañana."

Fue un tranquilo viaje a casa. El escolta no había encontrado la necesidad de ir a casa por su cuenta luego de que Takao había entrado en su vida, y así se sintió solitario el tener que salir por la puerta sin un peli-negro idiota saludando como un loco detrás de él.

La llamada vino en algún momento de la mañana.

"¿Hola? ¿La familia Midorima? ¿Puedo hablar con Shintarou-kun?"

Era el papá de Takao. La inquietante manera tranquila en que hablaba y el sonido de sollozos en el fondo sólo hizo al corazón de Midorima caer más bajo.

"Al habla ¿Takao-san?"

Un cansado suspiro vino desde el otro extremo.

"Kazunari fue involucrado en un violento accidente. Él está fuera del quirófano, pero sigue un una crítica condición. Estoy llamando porque tú eres un muy…importante amigo para él, y tú merecías saberlo."

"¿C-Cuál hospital?"

La voz del peliverde ya no era la suya. Tomó todo lo que tenía para no dejar caer el teléfono.

.

* * *

**.**

**xXEsperandoXx**

**.**

* * *

.

_Hubo un tiroteo en el supermercado al que había ido. Él, otro estudiante de secundaria y algunos niños de kinder fueron tomados como rehenes. Aparentemente los culpables tuvieron un eficiente trabajo en equipo, nadie pudo llamar a la policía hasta mucho más tarde._

Durante todo el tiempo él estaba disponiendo del transporte para ir un poco más rápido, el sólo trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaba bien. Aunque todas las imágenes que la aterrorizada mente de Midorima podía evocar estaban lejos de ser bonitas o aseguradas.

_Los culpables se impacientaron al no conseguir lo que querían y decidieron disparar a los rehenes. Él tomó las balas destinadas a los niños._

¿Por qué esto tenía que pasar? ¡¿Justo cuando había resuelto sus sentimientos y todo?!

_Ellos le dieron en sus puntos vitales. Era casi un milagro que siguiera vivo después de todo lo que pasó, pero no había muchas esperanzas de que sobreviviera la noche…_

Los pasillos encalados le habían fascinado una vez. Le sorprendía cómo los doctores podían hacer milagros y llevar a los pacientes del borde de muerte a nuevamente al rosado de la salud. Le sorprendía como era posible arreglar a alguien, curar a una persona enferma, y como las medicinas podían hacer que uno se siente mejor en cuestión de horas o días.

Mientras Midorima corría por los pasillos lo único que podía ver era sangre, máquinas de vida. Todo lo que podía sentir era una desesperación inconfundible.

Takao estaba conectado a muchas máquinas. La máscara de respiración que tenía se empañaba con cada lenta respiración que daba, y la línea en el monitor del corazón saltaba con cada latido que su corazón hacía. Fue un alivio, sin embargo era preocupante verlo. El chico más alto se sentó y usando su mano sin vendas cogió la pequeña de la contra parte apretándola.

Lo apretó de vuelta.

Midorima sólo pudo ver como los ojos de Takao se abrían lentamente, pero sin pausa. La madre de Takao estaba tan aliviada que prácticamente apretó el aire fuera de él.

"¡Kazunari! ¡Estás despierto!"

"Sí…"

Él estaba hablándole a su madre, aunque sus ojos estaban en el chico peli-verde.

"¿Shin…Shin-chan?"

"Estoy aquí."

A pesar de que mantenían el contacto visual, eso fue todo lo que hicieron. No intercambiaron palabras, no ejecutaron acciones. El rígido escolta sólo pudo exhalar luego de que los padres del otro chico se habían ido para darle a los dos un momento de intimidad y cerraron la puerta con un click. El paciente sonrió.

"Estoy contento… estás aquí…"

Las palabras que había estado todo el día para decir… ¿por qué ahora se atascan en su garganta?

Takao suspiró, causando que su máscara se empañase entera.

"Duele."

"¿D-Donde? ¿Es serio? Necesito llamar-"

"…Estoy bien. Sólo son algunas heridas de bala…"

Midorima quería golpear su cabeza contra la mesa más cercana por el descarado desprecio a la seriedad de la situación por parte de su compañero.

"¡Podías haber muerto!"

Su voz rebotó en las paredes. Los ojos de Takao reflejaban miedo, luego alivio.

"¿…te…importa?"

El más alto respiró profundamente varias veces para calmarse.

"Lo hago. Me preocupo por ti."

El base ya no lo miraba. Estaba mirando algo en el techo.

"¿Esto es… porque…yo estoy…muriendo? ¿Porque…te doy…lástima?"

Midorima estaba inexpresivo. A Takao le dio la sensación de hundimiento de que había dado en el blanco, pero lo volvió a intentar.

"¿Es…eso?"

Una mano vendada tomó la suya, y sintió que su palma tocaba la parte inferior del lado izquierdo del pecho de su compañero.

"Qu-"

"Si me dieses lástima, ¿estaría mi corazón latiendo tan rápido?"

Un pitido repentino lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la línea en el monitor cardíaco era irregular y esos ojos azul oscuro se nublaron. La adrenalina se apoderó de su cuerpo mientras abría de golpe la puerta de la habitación y llamó a gritos a un médico que sólo podía adormecer el dolor de músculos por su previa práctica de baloncesto. No hizo nada para calmar el dolor que apuñaló su pecho mientras el rostro de su compañero se contraía de dolor, con el que era incapaz de hacer nada en absoluto.

"Shin…chan..."

Estaba encima en un segundo, sujetando la mano del otro.

"Estoy escuchando."

¡Por favor, por favor aguanta! ¡El doctor vendrá pronto!

"Sé…que no…te gusto *jadea*…pero… gracias…"

¿Por qué sus latidos disminuían? ¡¿Por qué parecía como si Takao ya no le estaría mirando directamente a él nunca más?! Midorima trató de calmar su corazón, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y su propia visión se estaba distorsionando, un borrón negro era la única indicación de donde estaba la otra persona.

"¡SUFICIENTE!"

Takao se congeló. El peliverde tomó esta oportunidad para tomar las manos de su compañero y apretarlas lo más fuerte que pudo.

"¡Me gustas! ¡No me das lástima y no hago esto por simpatía!"

Se ahogó en la última palabra, ya sin tomarse la molestia de limpiar sus lágrimas. Era una cosa imprudente de hacer, teniendo en cuenta de que los padres de Takao estaban de pie justo frente a él, al otro lado de la cama. Pero en ese momento, era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

"¡Me gustas, Takao Kazunari! ¡Quiero salir contigo y quiero besarte aún más! Así que, por favor…"

Podía oírse sollozar a sí mismo, por encima del sonido la madre de Takao, quien hacía lo mismo.

"…por favor…¡No mueras!"

* * *

_En el momento en que Takao introdujo el sistema del rickshaw, y felizmente cumplía aunque siempre perdía en piedra-papel-tijeras. Sonreía, se montaba en la bicicleta sin quejarse mucho y llevaba a Midorima a donde quisiera ir. No importaba cuán lejos, nunca fue muy lejos._

_Hubo momentos en que Takao se olvidó de organizar sus apuntes antes de un examen, y se prosternaba en el suelo ante su amigo para las notas correctas. Midorima se las entregaba mientras se quejaba de la gente perezosa que no se molesta en estudiar, mientras el pelinegro sólo las aceptaba con una sonrisa del gato de Cheshire._

_En esos días, siempre había una lata de Shiruko en espera de él en su bolsa después del almuerzo. La nota adherida a esta diría: "¡Arigatou, Shin-chan! =^_^=b"._

_Midorima practicaba duro. Continuaba tirando incluso cuando sus brazos se sentían como gelatina caliente, continuaba incluso cuando la única fuente de luz estaba izquierda del lugar y eran las luces de los tribunales. Takao estaba siempre ahí también. Observaba, bromaba y se reía. Se unía, y luego repetía el ciclo una vez más hasta que su número 6 consideraba su práctica suficiente y empezaba a recoger las pelotas mientras ayudaba._

_Era extraño, pero el base dejó de ofrecer ir a buscarle a casa cuando no pudieron avanzar en la Interhigh._

_El sonido de las pelotas que caen luego de ser lanzadas y el estruendo metálico de los rebotes eran los que recibían al escolta de Shutoku cuando entró a los tribunales en un día de no-práctica. Las luces estaban encendidas, y Takao estaba allí, detrás de la línea de tres puntos, disparando pelotas de baloncesto, una tras otra, sin importar si entraban o no. Él estaba sudando tanto que su rostro resplandecía, y jadeando tanto que tuvo que agacharse varias veces para recuperar el aliento._

_Otra pelota se lanzó hacia su rostro y azules oscuras orbes levantaron la vista para encontrarse con unas verdes oscuras._

"_**No tiene sentido aspirar a vencerte cuando jugamos en el mismo equipo. Es por eso… ¡qué haré que me reconozcas!"**_

* * *

En el mismo Takao había humedad asomada por las comisuras de sus ojos, las lágrimas les dejaban por capas finas cuando cerraba los orbes.

"Gracias…Shin…chan…muchas…gracias…"

A este punto los doctores finalmente estallaron dentro y Midorima usó la fuerza que le quedaba para dar un paso de distancia, mientras el personal médico hacía lo suyo. Podía ver como una enfermera ponía una mano en el hombro de Takao-san, mientras lloraba aún más fuerte por su hijo. Podía oír un jadeo doloroso por parte de su compañero cuando la máscara de oxígeno fue removida por poco. Era difícil ver tanto sufrimiento y, sin embargo, los ojos de Midorima siguieron cada movimiento, como si algo catastrófico pasaría si siquiera miraba hacia otro lado.

Takao sabía que era un caso perdido. A medida que los médicos y las enfermeras se apresuraron a estabilizar su condición, podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos, la sintió en el aire. Su tiempo había terminado y tenía que irse.

"¡SHINTAROU!"

Debe haber sido el último estallido de fuerza que Kami-sama había decidido otorgar a él. El chico de pelo verde le miró, asombrado.

"¡NO ES EL ADIÓS!"

Midorima Shintarou nunca había una sonrisa tan hermosa presentarse en la cara de Takao Kazunari. Era tan serena, genuina y auténtica. Se deslumbró por tres segundos antes de que la cabeza del pelinegro colgara a un lado sin vida y la brillante línea se hiciera plana. El largo pitido reverberó a través de todo el barrio.

Deseaba mucho el no llorar, pero retenerlo resultó imposible. Las lágrimas simplemente seguían viniendo.

"¡TAKAO!"

* * *

**.**

**xXEsperandoXx**

**.**

* * *

Era una luna llena.

Los familiares y parientes lejanos vinieron de todas partes ara ofrecer sus condolencias a la familia Takao. Midorima no lo podía encontrar en sí mismo para replicar a nadie que él estaba bien y no necesitaba consuelo. No se sentía bien y el mismo aire en la atmósfera parecía sofocarlo El ex equipo Teiko fue y una breve mirada era todo lo que les reconoció, ellos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

"Midorimacchi… apuesto a que Takaocchi no quisiera verte tan triste."

_Gracias, Kise._

"Midochin…¿quieres maní?"

_Gracias, Murasakibara._

"Mira, no soy bueno con las palabras. Tu amigo ¿Takao era? Sí, probablemente esté en un lugar feliz jugando baloncesto en estos momentos…"

"¡Dai-chan! ¡No seas tan insensible! Gomen ne, Midorin… Lo siento mucho, por todo."

_Gracias, Aomine, Momoi._

"Eres tan importante para Takao-kun como él lo es para ti, Midorima-kun. Él querría animarte."

Kuroko le dio una pequeña sonrisa, casi sabiendo una.

_Gracias, Kuroko._

"Gracias, a todos. Es sólo… difícil."

Akashi se levantó de su asiento, parecía ser la señal para que el jugador de Shutoku le siguiera. Ambos fueron a través de los árboles cercanos, hasta llegar a un claro y se sentaron en dos de los tres troncos. Incluso con la luz mínima, los ojos heterocromos del ex capitán de Teiko parecían brillar mientras miraban a Midorima con simpatía. Levantó la vista hacia la luna.

"Debe doler."

_Un montón. Más que cualquier otra lesión lo haría jamás._

El ex vice capitán miró hacia arriba también, como si la redonda forma brillante tuviese todas las respuestas.

"Lo hace."

Un amigable silencio les envolvió durante un tiempo. Siempre había sido así en la escuela media, y nada había cambiado mucho desde entonces. Akashi se puso de pie y se acercó a Midorima, el pañuelo en su mano limpió en lugar del otro los llorosos orbes. Dejó caer el trapo en manos más grandes cuando estaba listo y lentamente comenzó a alejarse.

"Shintarou."

Midorima levantó la vista de sus manos.

"No es el adiós. Es una promesa de volver."

El pelirrojo desapareció entre los árboles sin esperar una respuesta.

_Gracias… Akashi._

Una vez más, sola una vez más, las gotas comenzaron a caer.

Fue sólo después de que la mayoría de la gente había dejado que el chico de pelo verde llamara la atención de los padres de Takao. Takao kaa-san todavía estaba secándose los ojos, ojos inyectados de sangre de duelo, mientras Takao tou-san tenía más brillante de lo normal los ojos. Fue un mal momento para llevar ese tema desde el hospital, pero si Midorima no aclaraba las cosas ahora, entonces nunca lo haría.

"Takao-san… lo siento. Tomé todo el tiempo de Ta-Kazunari y él no llegó a hablar con usted."

"…está bien, Shintarou-kun."

En toda su tristeza, la madre se las arreglaba para sonreír.

"Sabemos que él te veía como algo más que un amigo *solloza* y… estamos felices de saber que correspondes sus sentimientos."

Su esposo tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella en ese momento cuando empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

"Vive tu vida sabiéndolo… y vívela bien."

Si Midorima pudiese llorar más, lo habría hecho. Pero sus lágrimas se habían agotado hacía tiempo y él, simplemente, asintió con la cabeza antes de disculparse e irse camino a casa.

* * *

**.**

**xXEsperandoXx**

**.**

* * *

Una década después, y él sigue extrañando a su número 10. Qué irónico.

Había sido difícil tratar de pasar la escuela de medicina, pero ello hizo. De una u otra manera, se decidió a obtener un título de pediatra y dejó a sus padres y amigos desconcertados. Después de todo nunca lo habían visto interactuar con amor con los niños, y mucho menos a base diaria. Sus llamados a repensar su decisión fueron ignorados, y el ex escolta se graduó con honores de primera clase. El hospital en el que Takao falleció es el primero y único en que él se aplica al momento de se manifiesta como un médico legal.

Por supuesto, es aceptado sin ningún problema.

Quizá es porque ve ese infantilismo e ingenuidad de su difunto compañero en casa niño que se encuentra. La forma en que sus ojos se iluminan hacia la promesa de dulces, la forma de mirar con incertidumbre cuando se prescribe un medicamento y la forma de mirar hacia abajo con tristeza cuando su enfermedad les impide ir a un evento anticipado. Todavía le duele cada vez que sus actos le recuerdan a Takao, pero es la garantía de que van a vivir, lo que le mantiene en marcha.

"¡Midorima-sensei! ¿Puedo enviar dentro al paciente con su madre ahora?"

Él pausa su escritura.

"Tráelos".

Una madre joven de unos veintitantos años entra con una malhumorada niña que parecía tener que ser arrastrada y sobornada para entrar a ese lugar. La mujer sus pira y se sienta al lado de su hija.

"Pido disculpas por su comportamiento, sensei. Tuve que cancelar sus clases de ballet para traerla aquí y no está muy feliz por eso."

"Puedo verlo."

Midorima trata de sonreír un poco (esto hacía maravillas en sus pacientes (y en sus madres) anteriormente), ofreciéndole un caramelo, pero para su sorpresa, este sopla en su intento y sólo se enfada más. La madre ahoga una risita. Pone el caramelo nuevamente en el recipiente y tose para disipar la incomodidad.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarle hoy?"

"Ella ha estado tosiendo durante los últimos días y me preocupa que haya cogido algo."

El asiente un poco y vuelve a mirar a la chica aún malhumorada.

"¿Puedo saber su nombre, señorita?"

Ella infla sus mejillas, como si estuviese contemplando si la cuestión valía la pena de responder antes de mirar con el ceño fruncido.

"Tomu Kazumi."

"Kazumi-chan es entonces."

"No me has dicho tu nombre todavía, sensei."

El médico de cabello verde sonríe interiormente. Ha sido un tiempo desde que un niño testarudo había entrado.

"Midorima Shintarou."

"Es muy largo."

Normalmente, habría ignorado a la niña y continuado con su examen, pero por alguna razón, él quería escucharla, conocer a esta joven un poco mejor. La niña con trenzas piensa un poco antes de sonreír con picardía.

"¡Ya sé! ¡Te llamaré Shin-chan, sensei!"

El familiar apodo le congela en seco y el lápiz se le cae de la mano. Levanta la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de un inquietante mente familiar color azul oscuro que bailan con alegría.

"…¿Takao?"

* * *

_**.**_

"_**No es el adiós. Es una promesa de volver."**_

_**.**_


End file.
